Something To Mess With
by SavagePhantasie
Summary: Isn't it something the DigiDestine of Love should know? Why has she become so blinded that should couldnt see him shatter into so many peices. Will he ever be together like he was before? Please Review after you have read.
1. Casted aside

The bell rang and students got up on a cue to head towards their locker. 0-22-8 Ken recalls as he opens his locker and places the books inside and takes out the books for his last class, History/geography. He hated history, loved geography, but it wasn't like he could just give up on it, like he did to so many things. If he didn't go, it's considered a cut, and cut's get detention.  
  
Books banged as they were thrown in, "Good game Ichijouji! You really creamed Odiaba! The look on Davis's face was so funny! Can't wait till the next one!"   
  
Ken looked up at the student that ran to the stairs and down to whatever class he was going to be late for. He turned into 309. The students were all talking; the occasional pair flirted behind him. Ken smoothed his black uniform as he sits down in the front. Each grade section would get a different color. Blue for 1-6; grey for 7-9; and Black for 9+.   
  
"Okay, class, sit down, and shut up!" the overweight teacher said as he entered. Everyone laughed, except him and another student, who never really finds the teacher's behavior funny. "Today Dr. Kido is coming and is going to talk about heath and stuff. So clear your desk and given him your respect!"   
  
Ken pushed his books off his desk and let them fall onto his book bag. Yesterday, the principal talked about rules and regulations, now, the stupid school nurse was going to teach them about health.   
  
Ken ran his pen along the engraved name on his desk as the male nurse raved on and on about health issues, and how they could be avoided. Like he didn't know that if you fall and scrap your knee that you should properly clean it and all that crap. He never went to the digital world to destroy/save it.   
  
Ken's pen was taken out of his hand and he looked up at the nurse, "Pens, as they may seem, have a sharp point!"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes as the male nurse put the pen down and continued to talk about safety issues. Right now, the sharp pen was looking really good. A quick jab into his wrist would be more then enough to send him down to the nurse–crap. Maybe if he– no–what if–guess not–what about–too risky.  
  
The bell rang and Ken jumped up, "Oh, shoot! I had more!" the nurse said as he walked out to the crowded hallway. Ken walked down the stairwell and looked out the window, some students poured like water onto the lawn and street, like they did every day; The vice principal would yell at the one's that fought, like he did every day; Ken would walk to the bus numbered 67, like he did every day.   
  
As the bus attendant counted heads, Ken took out his CD player and book. "Whatcha reading?" a student from behind asked nosily. Ken held up the book labeled "Cut." "What is it about?" she asked. Ken looked at the girl and back down at the book.  
  
"This girl has cut-syndrome, and she has to go to a rehab or something."  
  
"Oh! Does she die?"  
  
Ken shrugged and started his cd player. "If I knew that, would I really be reading the story?"   
  
The girl gave a snobby look and sat correctly in her chair. Ken felt a vibration from his bookbag and took out his d-terminal. He quickly read over it. It was Davis, again. Yolei's. 4:00. Long time. Misses.   
  
Ken threw his d-terminal back into his bag and looked back at his book.   
  
~!~  
  
Davis jumped up and down to drain the energy that he had to spare. The day was finally over and he was to meet at Yolei's house with the others. Hopefully all of them will be there. Normally Cody has practice, T.K. has practice, Kari has other friends, Ken has no interest, and Yolei doesn't bother now that she has a boyfriend.   
  
Davis knocked on the door numbered 652 that was Yolei's apartment, above T.K.'s next to Cody's. After a short wait the door opened and it was Mantarou, "it's Davis."   
  
"No kidding?" Davis said as he sarcastically looked around. Mantarou did this every time anyone came to the door.   
  
"Yolei's in her room with Kari and Michael."   
  
"Okie-doke!" Davis said as Mantarou stepped aside. Michael, Yolei's boyfriend. Ken doesn't like him, he never says it, but Davis knows it! Ken normally talks his head off around them, but not around Michael. But maybe it was the Accident? He hasn't said much since then.  
  
"Hey!" Davis said as he opened the door. Yolei and Michael were in there "talking", as Yolei would say sometimes, really close and really long.   
  
"Davis!" Yolei exclaimed as she jumped back, "I didn't here you come in!"   
  
"Neither did I," Michael said as he kept his eyes on the ground.   
  
"Would you like me to go back out and do it again?" Yolei looked at Davis with an angry glare. How she hated Davis's constant sarcasm!   
  
"Yolei! Your little Goth is here!" Mantarou yelled.   
  
Yolei looked at Davis, "who?"  
  
Ken opened the door and looked around at everyone standing, "did I interrupt anything?"  
  
"No! Come in! Come in!" Yolei said as she pulled on Ken's arm. "How's life going for you?"  
  
Ken looked at Yolei, then at the new decorations on the wall, "I guess it could be better," he replied softly. Ken hated on how Yolei defaced her wall like that. Her parents would pay good money for the apartment, and she goes and ruins the walls. "You like Hillary Duff?"   
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Ken pointed at the poster(s) at the wall.   
  
"Yeah, 'bout that, I got it at Barns~n~Nobles."  
  
"We got it at Barns~n~Nobles," Michael said as he gently grabbed Yolei's hand. Yolei smiled and looked at Michael.   
  
Davis turned around and playfully stuck a finger in his throat. Ken looked at Davis then at Michael. Michael doesn't love her. It's just a stupid crush, just one of those things that you only do to brag about later.   
  
"We're just waiting for Cody, T.K. and the others!" She informed Ken. "Wanna watch some t.v. while we wait?   
  
"We can't leave without the others so, why not!" Kari said.  
  
Yolei and everybody took a short walk to the living room and Yolei flicked on the television.   
  
"That's despicable. Showing women off like that."   
  
"What's wrong with it?" Michael snorted, "not like your gothic music?"  
  
Yolei gave Michael the look. The look as in if he doesn't stop now, g-o-o-d--b-y-e!   
  
"No, it's just, you people show off women's bodies to sell records, and for the heck of doing so. It's what every typical American rapper does."  
  
"Us people? Oh god, don't start! Cause I've seen your "linking park!"   
  
"Obviously you haven't," Ken said lowly.   
  
"Michael, don't start with your childish games!"   
  
Michael looked at Yolei, "no see, he's wrong!"  
  
"Stop. Please? There is no need to continue. You don't have to prove yourself."   
  
Ken sank in his seat. Ken-0, Willis-167. -,Not like your gothic music. "I don't listen to gothic music."  
  
Michael looked at Ken and smiled, "wow Ken! A new record! It took you five minutes to finally get it!"  
  
Ken stood up and grabbed his book-bag, "I can go home from this crap. I don't need it from you neither," Ken said lowly.  
  
"O-o-o-h, gothic prissy moment watch out!" Michael laughed and looked at the others, who looked at him disgusted, even Yolei. "Look, man," Michael said as he sighed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend your people."   
  
Ken continued to walk and opened the door, "leaving so soon?" Mantarou said as he bit into an apple.  
  
"Screw you!" Ken said as he walked out and slammed the door. Ken slammed his fist on the elevator button and leaned against the wall.   
  
"Ken!" Davis yelled as he ran down the hall, "man, don't leave!" Ken ignored him and pressed the elevator button again and again. "We're just joking!"   
  
"Yeah, same here, I was just joking, too!"  
  
"Really?" Davis asked as he cocked his head to the side, startled by Ken's answer.   
  
"No, I meant every word that I said, just like Michael."   
  
"He didn't mean anything! We all know that there is some stupid game that you two find joy in playing, but can we put it aside for one day of fun?"  
  
Ken sighed as the elevator door opened. "Davis, I'll go, okay?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"As long as Michael isn't going to be there, I'll stay." Ken stepped onto the elevator and pressed the close door button.   
  
Davis sighed and walked back. Never will he understand this stupid game between Michael and Ken. How can a person Fight over a girl like that?  
  
"Well?" Yolei asked as Davis opened the door.  
  
"He said that if Michael is going to be here, then he isn't!"   
  
"That is so Ken!" Yolei said as she threw up her hands, "can't we spend just one afternoon together without a fight?"   
  
"Can't we all get here without us fighting is more like it," Michael said lowly.  
  
"No, that isn't so Ken! That is so you two! You guys are just ... just .. Just ass-holes to Ken!"  
  
"So, what?! Should we bend head over heals for him? No! Just because his father died doesn't mean that he should be treated different!"  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF?" Davis yelled. "Why don't you repeat what you just said in your mind! Once you are done, call Ken and apologize!"   
  
"Wow, Davis, that was so ...logical." Davis ignored Kari and grabbed his coat and left.   
  
"Two down, four to go," Mantarou said sarcastically. "You sure are on a role."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
-----  
  
TBC  
  
Please Read and Review. It'll be greatly apreciated. 


	2. News

Ken opened the door, "I'm home," he said to no one. Ken took off his shoes and put the mail on the table. Ken looked at the kitchen table stocked with papers and junk that they could put no where else. Ken sighed as he switched on the light switch and walked over to his room.   
  
Ken stopped short as he passed by the kitchen. He looked over at the wood block and looked carefully at the contents. A large butcher knife and assorted small knives for everyday purposes. Maybe they made a special knife for human flesh; a knife for those people in dire needs of salvation. Ken sighed and continued to walk to his room. Why let Michael win. Stupid Michael.   
  
Ken walked into his room and shut the door. Ken flicked the lights on and waited till the room was fully lit before he started to walk again. Ken walked to his computer and turned it on. Wormmon would know what to do, or what to say.   
  
Ken started to unbutton his shirt. When it was fully off, he look at the scar the went across his chest. That scar saved his life.   
  
He ran his fingers along the scar. The truck ramming into the side of the car came to mind. An image of the car stopping suddenly. The seatbelt coming to a sudden stop. His father slumping over the steering wheel.   
  
Ken's thought's were interrupted by a long and low buzzard. Ken tore on an old shirt and went to answer the door. "Who is it?"   
  
_"It's me, Matt."_  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, come on! Aren't you going to the Park with us?" Matt asked as Ken started to unbolt the door. Matt looked at Ken when the door was fully open, "You okay?"   
  
Ken sighed and stepped aside, "Come in."  
  
"Why?" Matt asked at he looked at Ken cautiously.   
  
"Cause I have to finish changing," Ken said lowly.   
  
"Oh! Okay!" Matt said as he stepped in and looked around. "It sure is dark." Ken turned on the light switch as he walked to his room. "Um, thanks?" Matt stuck his hands into his pocket and waited for Ken. Ken walked back out and grabbed his keys from the table. "Wow, that was fast."  
  
"I was in the process of changing when you rang."  
  
"Get a bathing suit!"  
  
Ken looked at Matt funny as he walked to his room and roughly shoved a suit into his bag, "better?"  
  
"Oh, well, yeah, Come on, the others are waiting."   
  
"Oh, god," Ken mumbled, "there's more."   
  
~!~   
  
Matt opened the door, "you can sit up-front!"   
  
Ken looked into he car and saw Tai sitting front of the wheel, "no, that's alright."   
  
Matt shrugged and jumped in. Ken opened the back door and saw T.K. and Cody, "Hey!" T.K. said happily.   
  
"Hi." Ken shut the door and put on his seatbelt. Ken jumped and cursed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, dear god!"   
  
"Calm down!" Ken turned around and saw Sora sitting in the third row. "You don't like car rides, now, do you?"   
  
"_No_," Ken said as he put up his hands, and neatly folded them across his chest. "I don't like car rides," Ken said lowly.   
  
"Perfectly understandable!" Sora said happily as she leaned on the seat. "So, how's life goin' for ya'?"   
  
"It sucks," Ken said flatly as he moved some hair out of his face and behind his ear.   
  
"Oh," Sora said as she thought of something to converse about. "So, how's school?"   
  
"It sucks."  
  
"Any girls?" Ken folded his arms and bowed his head, "I hit something, didn't I?"   
  
Ken turned his head so he could look at Sora from the corner of his eye, "Something will be hit," he whispered.   
  
Sora sat strait and looked at Ken, "it's Yolei, I know it is, we all know." Ken looked at T.K. and Matt, then at Cody, who tried their best to not look at him. "You just need to give her space, they'll grow apart from each other in time."   
  
Ken looked at the window and noticed that they were on a bridge. Ken didn't like on how close they were to the ramp, he could see the water.   
  
"Michael is just jealous of you! He's afraid that you'll take his Yolei from him." T.K. smiled, "you two are meant to be together."   
  
Right now, pulling on the door handle was the only thing running through his mind; he probably wouldn't get the seatbelt off before someone stopped him. "I don't care. I gave up on her."  
  
"Don't!" Tai said as he looked at Ken in the rearview mirror. "Just let it play through."  
  
"What! So I can wait for Michael to finish her off? Break into her? No, I'm not, and I'm not putting my life on hold for her."  
  
"Then what are you going to do?"   
  
Ken answered Cody's question with a shrug. "I don't know, leave her alone." Ken let out a small laugh, "save some bus money."   
  
"Well, they're a million other fish in the sea!" Matt said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm looking for one." Ken stopped listening to the great speech that Matt had to offer. He was just looking out the window. _Ring around the rosy... _  
  
"See, that's the ..."  
  
_Pockets full of poesy`s..._  
  
".. Right! You can always ..."  
  
_Ashes to ashes..._  
  
"Yolei loves you, she's just doesn't love him..."  
  
_We all fall down...Grave digger, when you dig my grave ..._  
  
"It's kinda..."   
  
_ can you make it shallow, so I can feel the rain. Oh, Gravedigger.   
_  
"It's always been ..."  
  
_Little Micki Carson `67 to `75. He rode his bike like the devil until the day he died.... _"Okay, you know what," Ken said as he snapped out his song and looked at Matt, who was speaking last, "I really appreciate this, but please, stop." Ken looked around and noticed they were pulling into a parking lot.   
  
"Ken, sit with me!" Sora moved aside as Joe opened the door. Ken sighed and moved to the back.   
  
"Hey!" Joe said as he put his bag in and stepped in.   
  
Sora waited until they were on the road again until she whispered to Ken, "_don't give up on her yet_."  
  
"Oh? And why?" Ken asked.  
  
"Because," Sora looked at the others that talked with Joe, "Michael told Mimi that he going to break up with Yolei this weekend. Mimi told me and I'm telling you."  
  
"Why? Why are you telling me?" Ken asked.  
  
"Because, Yolei's going to need a friend. Yes, she has me and Kari, but she's going to want you." Sora cleared her throat and lowered her tone even more, "Don't abandon her."  
  
Ken moved so he was as far as he could be from Sora without leaving the car. He just wanted to give up. It was so simple, so easy for him, but something in his mind told him not to. 


	3. I Wish You Were Dead

Hello ... Hope most of you had a happy T day.  
  
______________  
  
"Are you ready?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um, ready for what?" Ken asked as he shyly raised his hand.  
  
"Well, Izzy made a brilliant discovery!" Kari said happily. "The ports are opened!"  
  
Ken jumped up, "and no one told me!"  
  
"Well, we wanted to surprise everyone!" Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah, surprise," Michael said as he wrapped his arm around Yolei.   
  
"But– doesn't the portal being open mean that something is wro–"  
  
"No! We already checked! Agumon and Gatomon both clarified that nothing is wrong," Tai said.   
  
"And Armadillomon knows some Geckomon that are running this cruise ship. It doesn't sail, but it's open to the public cause it has a pool. It's kinda like a harbored hotel. They said it would be okay if we go and hang out!"   
  
Ken looked at Cody. Cody looked back at Ken for approval, "well," he said lowly, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cody was waiting for some smart reply on how they shouldn't go, but instead he just looked at his Digivolving partner and shrugged.   
  
Davis was kind enough to open the portal to the selected area. When they arrived they were greeted with hugs by their little friends. Ken walked along and looked for Wormmon, he found his partner talking to Hawkmon, "Wormmon!"   
  
"Ken? Ken!" Wormmon said as he ran and jumped into a long awaited embrace by his friend. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you more!" Ken joked.   
  
Yolei came running over to Hawkmon, "there you are!"   
  
"Yolei!" Hawkmon flew to his partner and was greeted by an extra tight hug, "Yolei, you're hurting me!"  
  
"I just missed you so much!"   
  
"So, anything new?" Wormmon asked.  
  
Ken looked at the ground, "I'll catch you up later," he said lowly as he walked back to the others with Wormmon in his arms.  
  
"Catch up on what?" Hawkmon asked as he watched Ken and Wormmon leave.   
  
Yolei lowered her head and lowly said, "Ken and his father were in an accident, his father died."   
  
Hawkmon gave a sorrowful look, "that's so sad! How's Ken taking it?"   
  
"Me and Michael got together!" Yolei said, hoping to change the subject.   
  
"Really? That's wonderful!" Hawkmon said as he flapped his wings in joy.  
  
Yolei and Hawkmon greeted the others. Everyone was as happy they could be, everyone was smiling and laughing once again. "What's wrong?" Armadillomon asked.   
  
Cody looked at Ken, he had a small smile, but that was an accomplishment, even for him. "Nothing," Cody said as he shook his head.   
  
"Well, let's swim!" Agumon said as he jumped up.  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
The others walked with their Digimon to the women and men's room. Ken stayed with Wormmon. "Don't you want to swim?"  
  
"No, I want to spend time with you! The both of us know very well that you can't swim."   
  
"Yeah, so, it'll be fun! The least you could do is get out of long sleeves and pants! Get some color!"   
  
"I like pale white, what's wrong with it? And what's wrong with spending time with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with what?" Davis asked as he walked out with Veemon. Ken looked down at Veemon and smiled. Veemon was wearing little swimmers and a tube.  
  
"Swimming!" Wormmon said before Ken had a chance to speak.   
  
"Swimming rocks!" Veemon said as he fixed his duckie tube.   
  
"Yeah, why not! There are more tubes! You both can go in."  
  
Ken sighed and grabbed his bag, "fine," he said lowly as he picked up Wormmon.   
  
"Remember what I said," Matt said as he came out with Gabumon, "never take no for an answer with him." Gabumon ran ahead and jumped into the pool. Veemon put his toe in and snapped it back.   
  
"Oh, don't be a scaredy-cat!" Gatomon said as he pushed him in.   
  
"Yeah," Kari said, "I'd like to see you go in!" Gatomon gave her an angry look.   
  
"We can't force him to do stuff he doesn't want to do," Cody said.   
  
Yolei meet Michael by the entrance. "Beautiful," Michael whispered. Yolei smiled shyly as she moved closer and grabbed hi hand.   
  
Ken looked down at Wormmon, "that's something you should catch up on," Ken looked back at them as he grabbed his towel.  
  
Wormmon knew Ken liked Yolei, it's not news. He never thought of what would happen if Yolei did something like this, it was always how happy Ken would be if she loved him back.   
  
"Ken, don't worry, she loves you."  
  
Ken looked back at Yolei, who walked with Michael to the others, hand in hand. "No she doesn't," Ken whispered as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders and grabbed a small tube for Wormmon.   
  
"It's nice to see that you're joining us!" Joe said as Ken walked over.   
  
Ken kept his eyes on the ground, he didn't want to look up. If he looked up he would see him and her, hand in hand, probably kissing. "Yeah."   
  
"Want one?" Davis asked as he held out a small crunch bar.   
  
"No thank-you."   
  
"TAKE IT!"   
  
Tai jabbed Davis in the stomach, extra-hard. "Ish-nay on the voice-nay"  
  
"Hey! You said for us not to take no for an answer from him!"   
  
Ken looked up at Tai, who was mouthing curses at Davis, then he looked back at the ground.   
  
"Oh, let's go swimming! Okay?"   
  
Ken nodded and walked with Wormmon to the pool stairs. Yolei and Michael were near by, he could tell, because everyone got quiet.   
  
Michael whispered something to Yolei ("watch this.") before he started walking in Ken's direction. Ken kept his eyes on the ground, praying Michael will not notice him.   
  
Michael noticed him, and he gripped his towel and pushed him in. "Oops, you should really watch where you're going," he managed to say with a strait face.   
  
Ken grabbed onto the side and pulled himself out. Once he was out of the water, he looked at Michael, "you thought that was funny, didn't you?" he asked as he pushed him  
  
Yolei stopped laughing and jumped up, "don't fight!"   
  
"Yes, actually, I thought it was!"   
  
"You wanna see something really funny?" Ken asked. Ken drew back his hand and rammed it into Willis's nose. Davis went running to Ken who looked at Michael on the ground, "now who's the weisenheimer?"   
  
Michael put a hand to his nose, which was bleeding, as Yolei ran to his side, "Ken! You idiot! You could have hurt him!"  
  
"Oh, so when he trips and pushes me, it is funny, but when I show him my fist, it isn't?"   
  
"You are unbelievable!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah, no shit," Ken said as he grabbed his stuff. "You coming?" he asked as he looked at Wormmon.   
  
"Yes," he said lowly.   
  
Joe walked to Michael and kneeled beside him. Michael pushed himself up and ran to Ken and tackled him, "how dare you make fun of me infront of my girl!" he yelled as he wrapped his hands around Ken's neck.  
  
"Let me tell you something, I couldn't care less if she was Tai's girl!" Ken used his foot to push Michael off him.  
  
"Stop it!" Yolei yelled.  
  
Ken gave Michael another punch, "I can take verbal abuse, yes, I have since you moved here! But if you ever, I mean ever, lay another finger on me again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. You understand me?"   
  
Davis came and grabbed Ken's arm to pull him off, but Ken shook it off. "Come on Ken, he gets it!"  
  
"You understand me?" he said as he gripped onto Michael's neck. Michael slowly nodded. Ken let go and got off him.   
  
Michael looked up at Ken's back as he grabbed his bag and rammed his stuff in it. "You better watch your back, cause if I see you again I'll–"  
  
"You'll what?" Ken asked as she stopped and looked at him, "Kill me? You'd be doing both of us a favor!"  
  
"I can't believe you two would fight over such a stupid reason!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Hi! Reality calling Yolei," Ken said as he picked up Wormmon and walked to the stairwell.   
  
Yolei balled her fists and ran after Ken, "I cant believe you'd fight over me! I thought you were better them that!"  
  
"Guess I'm not."   
  
"Why can't you just move on? Get over it! It'd make everyone happier!"   
  
Ken stopped and looked up at Yolei, "if you think I could get over you, don't you think I would?" Ken's voice echoed throughout the stair well, "I hate everything about you!"  
  
Yolei's nails were nor about to pierce her skin, she was angry. "You think I find you all that interesting? Yes, you're cute, but you're crazy!"   
  
"Yes, your point?"   
  
"I wish you were dead!" She yelled before she turned around and stomped her way back up the stairs.   
  
"Come on Wormmon, lets get you home." 


	4. Gossip Folks

I'm calling this here Gosspi Folks, 'cause I find it is perfect for this chappie... i know it's been a while, and many people have lost intrest, but i want to hear what you have to say. Lot's of phone conversations, and yolie get a little off charecter for a couple of chapter, she's not all good in the head_ (if you know what i mean...)   
  
_I changed a lot for later chapters, that's why it's so slow... i didn't like the way things were going... I'm not sure where this **is** going, but i'm working on it. Give me time  
  
two chapters ago, there was a song Ken sang to himself, It was Grave Digger By Dave Mathews. Really good song... if you read it at my pace, it actuallt fits! yay!   
  
So, I'll let you go and read... Hopefully you'll like it. Bye! Oh~! and please review...   
  
~~+~~  
  
_"No!" _Mimi said in disbelief _"they didn't!" _  
  
"They did! And Yolei got mad at him, she chased him down the stairs. We herd them two arguing," Sora said as she took a bite out of her pizza.  
  
_"What did they say? Come on, girl, details!"_  
  
"Well, it started like, I cant believe you, then Ken was like, I hate everything about you."  
  
_"No! He didn't!" _  
  
"He did!"  
  
_"Go on!"_  
  
"She got pissed and yelled you're crazy and he said something we didn't hear, and she yelled back with she wished he was dead."  
  
_"Oh my god! She didn't!" _  
  
"She did."  
  
Mimi let out a sigh, _"how's Willis's face?"_  
  
"It's bruised," Sora said simply. "He's been asking for it since he moved here!"   
  
_"I can't believe I missed it!"_  
  
"It's been expected!"   
  
_"Is Michael still going to leave Yolei?"_  
  
"I don't know," Sora said when she remembered that she told Ken. "If Ken only waited to beat Michael up."  
  
_"You told him?!" _  
  
"He was so totally bummed, I had to tell him something!" Sora herd a click, "Listen, I have to go, someone is on the other line."  
  
_"Yeah, okay, but I want more info later!"_  
  
"Yeah, okay, bye!"   
  
_"Bye."_  
  
Sora disconnected and pressed flash, "hello?"  
  
_"I cant believe him!" _  
  
"Yolei?"   
  
_"You know what I herd!"_  
  
"What?" Sora asked as she laid down on her bed.   
  
_"Well, Sandra from my class has a friend, who's sister dated someone, who's cousin's with this guy that's science partners with a girl named Michelle, who goes to Ken's school, and she herd that he is dating his English buddy, Amy!" _  
  
Sora blinked a couple of times before she answered, "what did you just say?"  
  
_"That bastard is dating someone!"_  
  
"And why do you care? You're still with Michael, right?"  
_  
"Yes, I am but,"_ Yolei sighed, _"He just fought Michael over me last week, and now he's dating someone else, does anyone find that wrong?"_  
  
"Yes, but maybe he took your advice."   
  
_"No, he's trying to get back at me! I know it! He is!"_ Sora herd a crunch, _"He's going to break her heart when she finds out he's only doing this to get back at me!"_  
  
"Maybe it isn't about you,"Sora said unsurely, "maybe he like someone else!"   
  
_"Nobody can get over someone after fighting two weeks before!" _  
  
"Didn't you get over Ken when you first saw Michael?"   
  
_"Well–that– it's **different**!"_  
  
"Mm-hm," Sora let out a small laugh. "Listen, I have homework," she lied, "I'll talk to you this weekend?"  
  
_"Sure, bye"_  
  
"Bye!"   
  
~~+~~  
  
Ken opened his door, "hello?" he said to no one. He turned around, "it's safe."  
  
Amy followed Ken into the apartment, she had long black hair, down to her waist, and sea blue eyes that stood out. "I like your place!"   
  
"Eh, I guess it's something you'd have to live with."   
  
Amy smiled as she moved closer to Ken and rested her head on his shoulder, "you know, our project isn't due until next week. I'm figuring we can put it off until tomorrow. You know, considering we're alone for a while."  
  
Ken looked at her and smiled. "I don't mind," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.   
  
Amy jumped when the phone rang, "dear god, that scared me!"   
  
"Hold on," Ken said as he answered it, "hello?"  
  
_"YOU STUPID BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO BRAKE HER HEART!" _  
  
Ken held the phone a couple of feet from his ear, "this might take awhile, you might want to sit down," he informed Amy.  
  
"Okay? So, I'm going–"Ken attempted to say something when Yolei cut him off.  
  
_"LET ME FINISH!"_  
  
Ken looked at the base and put the phone down, "I'm sorry," he said as he walked over to Amy. "it was some lunatic," he said as he sat next to her.  
  
Amy moved over and rested her head on his chest, "I like this, this is comfy," she said as she grabbed his hand, "do you love me?"  
  
Ken looked at her and briefly kissed her. "Of course!"   
  
Amy smiled and rested her head, "I love you." Amy looked up at Ken, "can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead!"   
  
"Well," Amy sat up right and looked at Ken, "Michelle's science partner's cousin knows some one, who dated this girl that knows a girl that was reportedly your all time crush. Is that true?"Amy waited for an answer. She's been meaning to ask this, but she never wanted it to ask him around everyone else. And now they're alone, so she's going to take this opportunity and ask. She wanted her plan to work.  
  
Ken looked down at their hands, "I'm not going to lie, but yes. I used to like her, and some one made me believe she liked me." Ken looked back at Amy, "The only thing she did for me was tear out my heart and step on it," Ken turned his head and added, "again and again."  
  
Amy looked away, "oh. So, there's nothing between you two?"  
  
"Nothing," Ken assured.   
  
Amy smiled, "good."  
  
Ken looked at the phone as it rang, "speak of the devil."  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"_Yolei_,"Ken said it like a curse as he got up to answer it. "What now?"  
  
_"I can't believe you! You're going to screw and leave her aren't you?"_  
  
"I'm sorry, but when has my love life been any of your concern?" Ken asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter.  
  
_"YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!"_  
  
"I didn't agree to it either."  
  
_"I just don't want her to get hurt."_  
  
_" what about me? Do you care if I get hurt neither?"_ Yolei herd a female voice in the background, _"Listen, this is one of the few moments I get to have alone, I'm going to savor those with some that cares, so, bye." _  
  
Yolei looked at the phone, she got a tone. "Ass-whole!" she yelled as she handed the phone to Kari. "I can't believe him!"  
  
"Why do you care so much anyways?" Kari asked.   
  
"Cause, I know Amy's sister, and if Amy is like her sister, them she is going to do something extreme when she finds out Ken doesn't like her."  
  
"And how do you know Ken doesn't like her?" Sora asked.   
  
"I just know," she said lowly.  
  
"Well, we should get going, or we'll be late!" Sora said as she stood up. "We don't need the others jumping all over us just because we're late." 


	5. New Sides of The Triangle

  
"Come on! _Please_!" Amy said as she pulled on Ken's arm. They were heading towards her fathers's house for her sister's small birthday party.  
  
"Okay! **Okay**!" Ken said playfully.   
  
Amy rang the doorbell. She looked at Ken and smiled. Finally the door opened, and it was a middle aged man, "Amy!"   
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, "Daddy, this is Ken; Ken this is daddy!"   
  
"Hello," Ken said as he extended his hand. Crawling itno a whole and dying was what he really wanted to do at the moment.   
  
The father just turned around and walked back in, "Ignore him," she said lowly. "He never likes anybody."  
  
Ken and Amy walked in, some of the people there he recognized from class, others he recognized from the past he wanted to forget.   
  
_"Oh, god,"_ Yolei mumbled to Kari. _"Why is he here?"_  
  
Ken smiled and walked with Amy, hand in hand, over to the sofa. Ken sat down as Amy hugged her sister. He looked up at Amy, she looked so happy. He knew that their parents were split, and like T.K. and Matt, each of them went with a parent.   
  
Amy turned to Ken, "I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
Ken gave her a smile, "Okay."  
  
"Ken!" Kari said as she moved and sat next to Ken. Kari put her face into his, "so, how's it been?"  
  
Ken leaned back, "Great."  
  
"So, you're with Amy now, right?"   
  
Ken felt as if he was going to fall over, "yeah. So what?"  
  
"Just asking," she said as she leaned back. "You love her?"  
  
"With what's left of my heart." Ken stood up and walked to Amy, "Hello, you must be Nicole. I'm Ken."  
  
"Well, hello. You treating my sister well?"  
  
Yolei stuck a finger in her mouth that caused Kari to smirk. "You shouldn't be talking, Yolei, that's how you two always are!"   
  
"I wasn't saying anything." Yolei crossed her arms, "they're all, mushy, mushy. It's disgusting!"   
  
Kari looked over at her school mate and rolled her eyes.   
  
!  
  
"I think you should get goin," Ken said worryingly to Amy.   
  
"I think she should stay the night. Some cop will stop her is they see her wobbling around town."  
  
Ken looked up at Nicole and smiled, "Okay," he kissed Amy's forehead before she fell back onto the couch. "Bye."  
  
"I should get goin," Amy said as she tried to push herself up. Not so long after their father left for work, a highschool student with a fake ID came with some cases of beer and any other hard liquor they could get their hands on.  
  
"I think you're staying the night," Kari said.   
  
"But I..." Amy trailed off; she was drunk. "I'm leaving with Ken."  
  
"Ken's gone."  
  
"That bastard, he left without me."  
  
Yolei looked at Kari and couldn't help but laugh. "So, how's things going with you and Ken?" Yolei asked, hoping to dish some information out of her. "You love him?"  
  
"What's love gotta do with it?" she said. She started to hum a song that came to mind.   
  
"I don't think I understand," Yolei said lowly.  
  
"I made a bet with," Amy stopped and sighed, "with some one. For 200, that can get me a lot of shoes."  
  
"What was this bet about?" Kari asked.   
  
"If I could break into cold-hearted-Ken." she let out a small laugh, "that's funny. Cold-hearted-Ken."   
  
"What do you mean break in?"  
  
"Screw him."   
  
Yolei stood up, "you're going to hurt him."  
  
"Na, he's cold-hearted-Ken. Stale. Concrete. He's cold. Bu-u-u-u-r. He can bounce back from anything!" Amy looked up at the ceiling, "he looks easy. I say by next week I'll be shopping."   
  
"You-what-"  
  
"Oh, come on, don't tell me you care?" Amy shut her eyes, "Why," she stopped to yawn, "would anyone..."   
  
Yolei shook her head as she sat back down, "it is wrong to just throw some one's heart at them!" She yelled at Amy, who was asleep by now.  
  
Kari shook her head, "you shouldn't be talking."  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?"   
  
"You are talking about tearing up heart? Yolei, you are my friend, but you are the queen of tearing hearts."  
  
Yolei just looked at Kari.  
  
"Everyone is afraid of telling you, but you treat Ken like dirt. All he ever did was care about you. Care in a way that Willis may never even–"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Willis."   
  
"Oh, Yolei, you know that Willis is only going for the ride!" Kari shook her head, "before, when Ken beat him, he was planning on leaving you! It's wasn't a secret!"  
  
"Oh, then why didn't you tell me? Huh? That's what a friend would've done!"  
  
"Would you even listen to us?!"  
  
Yolei put up her hands, "I'm leaving!" she grabbed her coat and said her goodbye's to Nicole.   
  
!  
  
Ken sat at primary village, he did his homework and helped Electemon keep an eye out for trouble. Ken's digivice gave a small beep, and he went to check it. Another DigiDestine was in the digital world. Ken put his D3 back and prayed that they wouldn't bother him.   
  
"Ken!"   
  
Ken lifted his head and he didn't bother to turn around. He could tell by the angry voice that is was Yolei, and she was about to yell at him for one thing or another.  
  
"Ken! I have to tell you something! It's about Amy."  
  
"Amy's at the mall with her mother. She is none of your concern." Ken pretended to read, hoping Yolei would take this as a signal that: He. Doesn't. Care.  
  
"Yesterday she was talking about a bet, a bet she made!"  
  
"Wow, that darker side of humans, who would have known?"  
  
"No, it was about you, for 200 bucks. If she could have sex with you! She doesn't love you!"  
  
"Oh, and I bet she told you this." Ken picked up his pen, "now, as you can see, I have work to do."   
  
"Ken, why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Ken asked as he shut his book and turned around. "Why should I even listen t you? You don't even care."   
  
"Ken, as the DigiDestine of love, I have to tell–"  
  
"The DigiDestine of love, yes, that's what you were."   
  
Yolei gritted her teeth, "She doesn't love you. I'm telling you this with every ounce of truth!"   
  
"Yolei, you can be showing me photographic evidence, but as long as it's coming from your mouth, I'll never believe you." Ken looked down at his books, but the words might as well been written in Pig Latin.  
  
"Fine then!" she yelled, "Ask Kari, Michelle! Ask them, they herd it too!"  
  
Ken put his book in his bookbag, "okay, I will," he lied. He doesn't care about the bet, it was just some plan to make him doubt his actions–right? "I have to go now. Bye." Ken walked towards a small house to tell Electemon that he was leaving.   
  
Yolei turned around and headed to the port, "t-that stubborn ass!"   
  
Yolei opened the port and landed in Sora's room, "well, how'd it go?" she asked. Kari sat in the corner, she didn't believe in Yolei's actions, but her words were pure truth. She was there for Sora, not Yolei.  
  
"He doesn't believe me."  
  
"I wouldn't blame him," Kari said lowly.   
  
Another crappy chatper bye muah! ...LoveSovereign and other authors gave me a small poke to wake me up.... lalalala....  
Umm ... so ... what do i have to say? ... Nothing really... oh well... review please!!  
  



	6. Today was not his day

  
Yolei woke up, It was Saturday morning and she was going to go to the digital world with the others. Well, not Kari, Ken, or Willis. She wasn't talking to either of them. And why would she talk to Willis, especially after he broke up with her last night. That was another thing about Willis that was expected.  
  
She herd the phone ring and reached over to answer it, the Caller ID read Ichijouji. Yolei sighed and answered it, "what?"  
  
_"Why do you have to be right?"_ the other side said lowly.  
  
Yolei looked at the clock, 9:00 pm, "What do you mean?"  
  
_"Why do you have to be right?"_ the other side sighed, _"You were right."_  
  
"About what?"  
  
_"Amy."_  
  
Yolei thought, she was still tired and couldn't think of why she was right. Then it hit her, _"_you didn't--oh-mi-god--**ew**_!"_  
  
The other side was quiet for a while,_ "Why did you have to be right!" _Yolei jumped when she herd a crash  
  
"I didn't want to be right."  
  
Yolei herd a sigh, and some shuffling, _"Just-just-I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."_  
  
Yolei was silent, she had no clue on what to say. But there was nothing to say because Ken had hung up. Again, the phone rang and she answered it, "Ken?"  
  
_"Davis."_  
  
"Davis, remember what I told you about Amy?"  
  
_"Uh," _Davis held this for a while before he answered with, _"maybe."_  
  
"Her little bet..?"  
  
_"Yeah, Why?"_  
  
"Amy's 200 bucks richer."  
  
_"N-n-o-o!" _  
  
_"Yeah, I just got done talking to Ken, he sounded like a wreck. More angry then upset." _  
  
"_Oh my gosh, What-why-he did****_ it?"  
  
"Hm-mm."  
  
_"Dear lord. But this is Ken. He's been through worse. You think he'll be okay?"_  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you in a few, I just have to get ready. Okay?"  
  
_"Uh-Kay! Bye." _  
  
"Bye."  
  
!  
  
Ken sat with his back against the wall, his arm dangling from his knee, he once again dialed Amy's number.  
  
Finally, the ringing stopped,_ "Hello?" _  
  
Ken didn't know what to say, "Amy, how's it going." He was mentally trying to strangle himself.  
  
_"K-Ken? Oh, hey, um, fine, I guess, and you?" _  
  
"I know what you're doing."  
  
_"Y-you do?" _  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
_"And you aren't mad?"_  
  
"No," Ken said lowly as he looked at the balcony. "I'm not mad."  
  
Amy took a deep, and Ken figured she was smiling._ "So, what should we do? I mean . . ."_  
  
Ken smiled as he thought about what he was going to say. "Amy, I only have this to say."  
  
_"What?"_  
  
"If I ever see you again, I will hurt you so bad, you will cringe when you hear my name. I don't care who is there, when, or with what." Ken enjoyed the dead silence from Amy, he enjoy the feeling he was got from her pain, or whatever pain he would be enforced to place upon her. "If you talk to me, look at me, or try to contact me, I will hurt you."  
  
Ken ended his conversation with that, hanging up once he said what he had to say to her. Re-saying the harsh things to himself, he smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Not soon after, the phone rang, along with the door bell and the D-Terminal. Answering the phone as he walked to open the door, he was surprised to hear Amy's voice again. "Amy, do you not realize that I know where you live?" Ken looked into the peek hole and saw no one. "You don't think I can go through with my word?" He asked with a little suprise. "How dare you."  
  
_"I know, it's just–"_  
  
"Hold on," said Ken as he opened the door and looked around. To his left were Yolei, Cody and Davis–Kari and T.K. were to his right. "Finish now," he said into the receiver as he let the others in.  
  
_"I never expected to actually love you!" _she said in a small plea. _"I was stupid for leaving, or even think that you would actually go through with it. It just never occurred me that I would hurt you that much." _  
  
"Well, you did. I'll talk to you later." Ken said as he disconnected the phone and almost shut the door in anger. "I thought you had a picnic in the digital world."  
  
"I think this is more important," Kari said softly.  
  
"So what? Why do you care about my affairs?" he asked as he placed the phone down on the charger and stood there.  
  
"Because," Yolei started, pausing for a short second, "we have to–you're our friend!"  
  
"I'm fine," Ken mumbled as he shifted positions. "So what if I bear my soul to a whore–also considering my friends tried to warn me. I was the one who screwed up–no pun intended."  
  
"But Ken," Davis pleased with a long sigh. "The fighting going on between everyone if effecting the digital world. Bonds have been severed and Yolei and Kari won't DNA digivolve–you're never around to even try."  
  
Ken looked at Davis and frowned, "is there something wrong with the DigiWorld?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, it just seems that someone has put a price on our head," T.K. exclaimed with a sarcastic passion.  
  
"And now every Digimon who thinks he can kill us is actually trying to murder us!" Cody mumbled.  
  
"Well, as long as the digital world is alright–then, I don't care," Ken stated "We don't belong in that world, so why do we go."  
  
"Because, Gatomon was wrong," Kari said, "There is something wrong. They've been opened for a reason, but we were just too blind to notice." Smiling, Kari walked and stood infront of the door, "do you feel like coming with us?"  
  
Ken looked at Kari, and then at Yolei before turning his gaze back to the floor.  
  
The door was slammed in their face. 


	7. Coming out to play

-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Maybe he is the one who is trying to get us killed."  
  
After Cody said that, no one replied. It was a possibility, considering he almost broke Kari's nose with the door when he gently slammed it. And now, they were looking for anything.  
  
"Ken wouldn't do that because of a stupid fight," Davis mumbled.  
  
"Would the Emperor?" T.K. asked.  
  
Everybody's eyes fell on T.K. "What do you mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, Ken represents kindness, and the emperor might as well be the polar opposite. A lot of things have happened, and a lot of things could have changed him."  
  
"I don't think so." Yolei used a small twig to dig a whole in the dirt. "If you fight with your friends, you don't go evil and try to kill them–especially when it's about relationships."  
  
"True–but the spore does blow things out of proportion for Ken." Cody took the twig from Yolei and threw it past the trees. "We should talk to Wormmon."  
  
"I doubt he would want to take part in anything Ken has to offer anymore." Davis smiled a bit, "he is quite independent, now."  
  
"Maybe he can help us." Cody looked around at the group, "he would want to help Ken, wouldn't he. Maybe if we just get him to sit down and listen to us, we can actually have a talk with Ken and enjoy a nice afternoon."  
  
"Ha–nice afternoon?" Davis joked as he lied back onto the grass. "The only problem is actually getting Ken to sit down long enough to listen to us with out him thinking we are out to kill him."  
  
"We can knock him unconscious, tie him down, and wait for him to wake up!" Yolei offered, taking her attention away from the grass and dirt long enough to see the surprised–or horrified–looks on her friend's faces.  
  
T.K. sighed, "we all are mad at him–but I do not think that it will help." Smirking a bit, he added, "it does sound like fun though."  
  
"Can I hit him?" Cody asked, joking around with Yolei.  
  
"Yes, and Kari can be the bait! She will lie there and pretend to be hurt, Ken will come over, all panic-y, and wam!," yolei exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "We hit him with some large, blunt object." Yolei smiled, "oh come on–it will work! I can get duck tape, please?"  
  
"Isn't kidnaping a crime?" Davis asked.

* * *

"You should really talk to them."  
  
Ken looked back at his hand, which held a bottle of tea that he was almost positive was concentrate. "And why would they even want to talk to me," Ken asked with a bitter tone. A couple of years ago, he was asking the same question, hoping to hear the answer for someone other then Wormmon or Davis.  
  
"Because," Amy said, sliding off the ledge and dropping to the ground a couple of feet below gracefully, "they are your friends. And I am sure that you're sure that you need to have a talk with them. It will get rid of a lot of steam that has been building between you and Yolei."  
  
Ken snapped his head towards the girl who smirked at the water beneath the bridge. "And what makes you think I want to talk to her?" he asked with hostility. "Gosh, what makes you think she wants to talk to me?"  
  
This time, Amy looked at her hands, "well, my sources tell me that her and her beau have broken up. She is available, you are available, we all are available!" Amy met eyes with the overly worried teen, "I know you wanted to get together with her since we have started dating."  
  
"That is not true," Ken stated, jumping down from the ledge to stand next to Amy, only to hear her scoff louder then he should if he remained where he was. "You actually made me feel wanted, and every time I said that I loved you, I meant it."  
  
"Do you love me now?"  
  
Ken took a couple of steps around in a circle as he pondered on that thought, "maybe."  
  
"No, I think you love Yolei."  
  
Throwing the bottle into the trash, a little too hard, he responded with, "Why do you care so much about Yolei? Why do you care if we get together, or if we don't? Don't you have anything better to do?" Ken jumped back onto the ledge and sat there.  
  
"Well, because—" Amy stopped short and sighed, "Why don't you want people caring about your well-being? Some things can not be handled alone!"  
  
"Everything I thought we had was built on the biggest joke; you shouldn't be surprised if you left me in a bad state. Considering how we ended, I think I am entitled a few days of sulking time to figure things out for myself before having them dictated to me by someone that has no idea what is going on!" Ken took in a couple of breaths after he said what he said. It did come out a little fast and a bit harsher then he had wanted, but it was out.  
  
"We had sex—so what?"  
  
Ken looked up at the clouded sky and groaned, "I know you make take that issue a little looser then I do, but it still means something."  
  
Amy threw her hands up, "okay, you know what, I am not going to talk about the past, okay? I will give you sulking time, and then I will talk to you." Grabbing her book bag from the ground, she wished him a good night, kissed him on the cheek, and left.  
  
Ken sat and made no movements until she could be seen no more. He wasn't particularly in the mood to go home or to the digital world.  
  
Hearing the all too familiar beep from his bag, he jumped down from the ledge and retrieved his D-Terminal from his book-bag. Quickly reading over the message, he had to force himself to read it again to make sure he got it right.  
  
**_Ken–  
  
We need your help. Kari is hurt, and we don't think we can do this without your help. Can we forget what happened to help her? Please?!?!?!?!?!?1?!?!?!?1  
  
–Davis_**

-

-

-


End file.
